Kamikaze
by multi guy
Summary: This is to be the central point of many of our fics.  A must read for any fan of Dumbledore's Journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer Guy:Very proud to introduce our newest fic. Kamikaze, Japanese for Divine Wind. It intertwines with Dumbledore's Journey and other fics. We will write in the future. Sorry bout doing the wrong doc for this chap first time. Sorry. Enjoy._

The Winds of Change 

I am Ando Yamakaze, age 13, and I just found myself in the middle of the desert after trying out my new katana in the park. My pet sheep, Hiro, is with me. I see a red head about my age coming my direction. "It can't be," I thought. But it had to be. It was Gaara, the fictional ninja from my favorite manga.

"This is just great," he said, "I'm headed home from helping the Blazer and I run into the Wind Caller."

"Gaara,"

"You know my name. You're the first of the five to know that much. Anyway, you should follow me to Konaha. There you will be trained."

I figured since I was here, I should at least visit Konoha, so I followed.

-A few days later-

When we arrived in Konoha, Naruto came charging my way very excitedly.

_Writer Guy:There's the first chap. R&R. Laters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Writer Guy:Hey ya'll. We're gonna get this fic really going now. Once again, sorry bout wrong doc last chapter. I fixed that just now. Just so ya know there's gonna be some Naruto spoilers this chapter._

**Chapter 2**

As the bright yellow flash came towards me, my first reaction was to pull out my sword. "Yes," Naruto screamed as he slowed down, "The Wind Caller's here, and the Blazer just left. YAYAYAYAYAY. I'm gonna train someone now, Dattebayo!" (Translator Guy:DattebayoBelieve it!) "Meru meru me," said Hiro. (Translator Guy:Meru meru mebaaa.)

"Totally," I said.

"Hey," shouted an excited Naruto, "Stop talking to your sheep. I'm gonna train you."

"I'm in trouble."

"Meru meru me!"

"Hey, you know I'm way better than I used to be. Asuma-sensei would have trained you if you came before he died but I'm training you. Just follow me to the Forrest of Death. That should be a good place to train."

Since I didn't have anything else to do, I followed him.

_Writer Guy:There you go. Next chap should be great._


	3. Chapter 3

Writer Guy:This chapter is gonna have our very first fight scene. It's just training but still. We're happy for fight scene.

Thanks Guy:Thank you Invasion of the Band Geeks and Aiko-chan for reviewing last chapter. Thanks a billion.

Bell Training

Ando Yamakaze 

"Alright," Naruto began when we reached the Forest of Death, "I've got the greatest idea for how I'm gonna train you. Kakashi had my squad do bell training so that we could get better at our teamwork, right. So I thought I could do bell training to help you work with your team of three."

"Meru meru me?"

"Hiro's right. I'm only one person. What team of three do I have?"

"That's easy. There's you, your pet sheep, and the wind. You _are_ the Wind Caller, right?"

"I guess if that's what you wanna call me now, then sure."

As Naruto opened one of the 44 gates into the area I noticed the two small bells he had attached to his belt. "Come on," Naruto exclaimed, "lets get going!"

Hiro and I entered the gate, which Naruto shut behind us. "Bye!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the forest. He obviously expected us to chase him for the bells. This would be somewhat irritating. Of that I was sure.

"Meru."

"Yep. I guess we're gonna have to go after him."

Hiro and I started walking into the forest. The entire time there was a breeze blowing my hair back behind me no matter which way I turned. Just slightly irritating. Of course I was in a very irritable mood being forced to chase Naruto down through the forest.

It was pretty easy finding food. There were plenty of small animals I could get with my katana. Cooked them up over a nice little fire. I always knew carrying a flint and steel around would come in handy.

About half way through the second day, I had made my way to the tower in the middle of the forest, and in front of it Naruto Uzamaki. Finally!

"What took you so long?" Naruto yelled, "I expected you to travel here with the wind. I told you, this is a teamwork exercise. Use your teammates. They can help ya know."

"I don't know what the freak you mean when you tell me to use the wind."

"Meru me!"

"Draw your katana, Ando."

Since I didn't know what else to do so I did just that.

"Come attack me! And mean it!"

I began running towards the blonde full speed, katana in hand. I fully intended to accept that invitation. As I got closer I felt a power flowing through me. I swiftly slashed the air in front of me without even thinking. An enormous gust of wind flew from behind me giving me a short burst of speed before it passed me, narrowing into a barely visible blade a wind that Naruto barely dodged. The stone tower received a centimeter deep slice. That was the most insane wind I had ever seen.

"There ya go, Ando! Now you've got it." Naruto shouted at me as he continued through the air above me. I slashed at him, sending another slicing gust, upward this time.

_Pfweew. _A puff of smoke.

"Crud," I muttered, "a kage buushnin."

Ring-ding.

"Meru!"

I whipped around in response. In a split second I sheathed my sword brought my hand swiftly forward behind Hiro. What I saw next was a white ball being carried towards Naruto by a powerful breeze.

Ring.

Naruto got out of the way at the last second, but not before Hiro got one of the bells in his teeth. I somehow made the wind carry me to him swiftly. Creating that breeze felt like moving part of my body. Natural.

"Good job, Hiro."

"Meru me."

As I reached out my hand, Hiro dropped the small bell into my hand. I quickly put it into the pocket of my jeans and turned to face Naruto, now knowing basically how to beat him. I just needed to get the other bell.

Ding-ring-ding.

He moved again. I turned.

_Ding-ring-ding._

He moved again. I turned.

_Ding-ring-ding._

This continued for about a minute. A whirlwind slowly built up, getting faster and faster. I felt myself rise to the top and slow down. From the top of the whirlwind, I drew my sword and aimed right for the string holding the other bell. The cutting wind sliced the string perfectly, just before Naruto got out of the way. The silver bell fell to a waiting Hiro. I leapt down from the dissipating tornado to get the bell from Hiro.

"You're pretty good. You'll probably do well as you go on into other worlds."

With that the three of us quickly returned to the village, a celebratory breeze flowing proudly through my hair.

Milady 

In my desolately blank world, I knew the time had come.

"Gmork!" I called.

"Yes, Milady?" he replied, bowing as expected upon his arrival.

"I need you to take the gate to Fantastica. There is a boy there by the name of Atreyu. I fear that he may manage to bring a human there, thus stopping the spread of the nothing. I need you to find him for me and kill him. A human cannot be allowed to enter Fantastica."

"Yes, Milady." he said before heading off to the gate to Fantastica.

I knew perfectly well that he would fail, but he would buy me the time I needed. Interworld time was of the essence.

"Folban!"

"Yes, Milady?" the small man replied.

"Take the special jar to Fantastica. Get some of the Nothing in it. I need the Nothing now."

"Yes, Milady."

Surprise Guy:Bet you didn't expect that pov switch to our villain.

_Info Guy:For those of our readers who have read __The Three Musketeers__, she is that Milady. For those of you who haven't, that won't be essential to your understanding of the story, just helpful._

_Writer Guy:Yay long chapter._

_Request Guy:Don't forget to review. Ya just have to push the little button down there and type something about the chapter._

_Poll Guy:This is very important for a future, entirely unrelated fan fic. What would you call a side of the Force (Star Wars) between the Dark side and the Light side?_


End file.
